Kissing the lips of a killer
by CookieMonster502
Summary: My name is Honey Willow, I am 12 years old and this is how I won the hunger games. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!
1. I thought you hated me?

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!

"Honey Willow!" My name echoed around the plaza.

I walked up to stage very slowly. My heart was beating like crazy and my entire body was soaked with sweat. A capital lady with bright green hair and a blue dress was standing their smiling, but you could tell it was put on. I mean what was the point of getting attached to the tributes if it's likely their going to die pretty soon? She continued to 'smile' until I reached the stage.

"And now for our young man!" She reached into the bowl and shuffled her hand around for a good 10 seconds until she was fully satisfied and she pulled out a name;

"Alex Asbury!" The amount of shock on my face must have been highly obvious. We have hated each other since we started school. We had always competed against each other in EVERTHING. He walked up onto the stage giving me a dirty look as to say; I won't have trouble killing you. Well in that case, the feelings mutual.

"And here ladies and gentleman are our tributes of district seven for the 69th hunger games!"

Everyone seemed disgusted that two twelve year olds have been chosen at this years reaping, most of the children at our school knew that we hated each over and found it quite ironic that we'd both been chosen.

The peacekeepers took me to a room so I could say goodbye to anyone who wanted to see me off. My family then came in. As soon as they walked in silent tears rolled down my face. I didn't even bother to wipe them away. I have three younger brothers Culley being nine, Elijah being four and Burl being the youngest at two. Also my mother is about eight and a half months pregnant. I may not even live to see my little brother or sister. We just all sat there hugging. Burl and Elijah didn't really understand what was happing but Culley did. His tears soaked my green dress. Elijah just looked at me not really understanding what was going on. He and I both had green eyes unlike anyone else in the family. Burl had the same sandy coloured hair as I did. I didn't want to leave any of them behind, I loved them too much.

"Ok times up!" I was dreading the words. Culley wouldn't let go of me and the peacekeeper had to pick him and take him and take him. He was screaming as they took him out. I would possibly never see my family again and if I did, I would be a murderer…

…

I was sitting next to Alex on the train, there was an awkward silence. He seemed to be nervous and kept fiddling with his hands. And then out of nowhere he grabbed my face and kissed me. His lips gently moved around my lips. I pulled away and stared at him in utter shock.

"I'm sorry, I had to that before it was too late…" he whispered as he walked away. I stood there in silence, I thought he hated me? I can't believe I just had my first kiss with Alex. My lips still tasted like his.

Wow this is going to be an interesting hunger games…


	2. Chance

My knife flew out of my hand and hit the dummy directly in the head. Everyone stared in complete silence. They obviously weren't expecting a small twelve year old to be able to hit so accurately. Alex stared me longer than anyone else; we haven't spoken since the kiss. He turned round a continued to practice with a bow and arrow; he was alright for a twelve year old to be fair. The careers were whispering to each other. They either saw me as a threat or wanted to form allies. The male from district two came up to me, I believe his name was Leonard. He had murky grey eyes and jet black her. He was a lot taller than me and looked about sixteen or seventeen.

"You have a good aim" He whispered pressing his lips against my ears; I felt his warm breath on the top of my neck.

"Thanks." I replied quickly moving away from him. He was obviously trying to manipulate me.

"You should join forces with me and the…" I shot him a dirty look. I hated the careers and I certainly didn't want to from allies with them!

"I don't want to…" I didn't have time to finish my sentence; Leonard had leaned in to kiss me. Anger boiled of me as I went to slap him. I suddenly remembered you weren't aloud to touch any of the other tributes before the games started.

"Do NOT kiss me!" I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone stared. He gave me a look of pure anger. I felt slightly afraid.

"You're going to be my first kill in the arena Honey." He whispered angrily as he walked away. The careers looked equally as angry as Leonard.

If I have any chance in these games, I have to stay away from the Leonard and the rest of the careers.

...

Depression and tiredness was all I could see on my face. I had nightmares about Leonard and the careers all night. The games were ruining me and I wasn't even in the arena yet! As usual breakfast was awkward, Alicia our mentor always tried to be cheerful and happy. She annoyed me a lot.

"So are you looking forward to the parade today guys?" She asked in her stupid sing-song voice. Me and Alex replied with a 'hmmm' and her smile faded.

"Well I can see your infusionism" She muttered sarcastically as she turned to talk to the district seven stylists. Thank god she had shut up. I didn't really pay attention to them, they bored me.

...

Alex and 1 were dressed as trees, no surprise there. You couldn't even see our hair underneath the hat made up of fake leafs. We were both holding fake axes in our left hands covered in fake blood. Looks like a pair of 'murderous' trees for district seven…

"District seven, Alex Asbury and Honey Willow!" The carriage started to move and we were faced with the audience. I started to wave and blow kisses and Alex copied, they didn't seem interested though; the careers had got there eye. There weren't many victors from district seven. If a tribute from district seven were to kill someone, it usually would be with an axe. You learn to work with an axe at a young age in district seven although; I don't know where I got my knife throwing skills from…

…

Today was the day we had our private training session with the game makers. You would get a score from one to twelve (One being the worst, twelve being the best.) The careers usually got the best scores. Alicia had advised to get the best possible score we could training to scare away the other tributes then hide. Only show yourself If needed. Being the girl from district seven, I would be fourteenth out of twenty-four. Boy went first.

"Honey Willow district seven!"

Alex muttered me a good luck as I walked past him. The game makers seemed bored and restless when I walked in; I had to do something to impress them. I started by throwing some knifes at the dummy but they have already seen that before in training. What could I do? My face lighted up when I saw the axe; I picked it up as I approached the dummy. I raised the axe above my head and used a quick motion to slice of its head. The only sound to be heard was the soft pad of the dummy's head falling to the floor. They were speechless.

I had been successful.

...

I watched the screen as the scores from training came on. All the careers got eleven and the other tributes had gotten six or seven. Alex's name appeared on the screen with the number eight next to it, at least he had got better than most of the other tributes! I smiled at him to make him feel better. Then suddenly my name appeared with the number ten next it. I gave a jump of delight, that's an amazing score for a twelve year old! The score has only been reached a few times by district seven! My axe skills must have impressed the game makers.

Maybe I do have a chance at these hunger games...

* * *

Hey guys! I'm really sorry that the first chapter was short; I am trying to make my other chapters longer! And thanks for the comments and favourite story/author!:)


	3. My strength is deterimation

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!

Earlier today I had news that my mother had a miscarriage. I cried but no one really tried to comfort me but Alex. We hadn't talked but he hugged me. It made me feel a lot better.

I watched as Leonard talked about his life in district two. After the first rebellion, District two was rewarded with better treatment from the Capitol and better living conditions for their citizens because of its loyalty to the Capitol. The closet to the capitol was district two. Most of the peace keepers were from district two as well. Leonard's partner Matilda kept going on about how great the capitol was. Sucking up. In my interview I am going to go with flow as Alicia said. I dressed in a blue dress with flat green shoes. My hair was put up in two wavy pigtails. The stylists have made me look like a ten year old. I was lost in thoughts when my name was called.

"From district seven, Its Honey Willow!" I was suddenly faced with the audience and the cameras, how on earth did I get on the stage? Does that mean I'd missed Alex's interview? I decided just to smile and 'go with flow'. Caesar Flickerman was sitting there smileing at me. This year he was yellow and as usual he was wearing a midnight blue suit with lightbulbs on it.

"So Honey, your one of the youngest tributes in hunger games, how do you feel?"

"Well I really want to win because I want to see my family again" I paused and looked round. "Only one of my three brothers understood what was happening when I was reaped, they are all younger than me."

"So you may never see..." He started.

"I will," I interupted "Because I am going to win these games!" The auidence was still silent, why did I say that?

"Its easier said than done" Said Ceaser.

"My stregnth is demterination" I answered.

" Is your family the only thing that keeps you going?" Asked Caeser "Don't you have any friends or a boyfriend?"

Oh great he wants me to talk my love life.

"Well… " I tried to think of something to say "Me and Alex did kiss..." The audinece gasped.

"Alex Asbury?" Asked Ceaser.

"Y..yes" I muttered nevrousley.

"But their can only be one winner"

"I know."

"So you and Alex can never…" He didn't have time to finish of his sentence because I started yelling;

"I KNOW! THEIR CAN ONLY BE ONE WINNER! ME AND ALEX WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET MARRIED OR HAVE KIDS BECAUSE WERE IN THE HUNGER GAMES!" I felt tears in my eyes and I stormed of the stage. All eyes following me.

I was in love with Alex. And the whole of Panem knew about it.

…

I'd finally found my bedroom. I landed face first onto the bed. I'd ruined everything. I heard a gentle knock at the door; it was probably Alicia and I really did not want her to talk to me.

"Alicia go away!" I screamed.

"It's not Alicia, It's me Alex." Alex? I sat up and opened the door and he was standing their still in his interview clothes, as I was.

"Hey… I saw your interview… are you ok?" He asked awkwardly

"I'm fine" I lied.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you…" I apologised

"You didn't embarrass me Honey."

"I didn't?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side.

"No, I was more worried for you than me." He answered sweetly.

"Alex I think… I love you… Do you love me back?" I asked nervously. In answer he pressed his lips against mine again and this time I kissed back. All those years hating him, how stupid was I? I didn't want this moment to end but we both needed air.

"Does that answer your question?"

I smiled "Yes." I kissed him again and this one was a lot more rough and passionate. His arms moved nervously to waist and I didn't stop him. He suddenly stopped kissing me and looked me straight in eyes. I knew what he was thinking.

"Honey we are both twelve."

"I know."

"You… you don't mind?" He asked nervously.

In response I kissed him again and kicked the door with my foot to slam it shut.

…

When I woke up Alex was gone. He must have gone back to his room sometime during the night. Then suddenly I realised that today the hunger games would begin. I had decided that Alex was my ally for the games. I wanted to spend as much time a possible with him. I got out of bed and got ready.

Everyone was staring at during breakfast. They would be after what happened in my interview and plus I was holding hands with Alex as well. I guess we were a couple now. Then the peace keepers took all the tributes to the launch room. They wouldn't even let me say goodbye to Alex, they dragged us off in separate directions.

I stepped in the launch pad as I heard the countdown;

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**


	4. First kill

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!

I ran into the Cornucopia and grabbed the nearest bag that I could find. The rocky ground was stained with blood already; I could see at least five people dead. It was horrible. I frantically looked around for Alex and I saw him grinning and holding a bow and arrow. I ran over to him, grabbed his hand and we both ran towards the tree's. All you could here was the banging of the cannon. We ran for a good ten minutes until we were both out of breath. As we both fell onto the ground I gasped; he had a huge cut down his arm." Alex are you okay?" I exclaimed as I took his arm and stroked it gently. He didn't move his arm away." That girl from district two, Kelly tried to kill me," He said "But I managed to kill her with this." He grinned as he held up a bloody knife. My eyes widened in surprised and I felt a smile coming onto my face. He was amazing, he really was.

" Alex lets climb that tree," I suggested "Then we can look around for a water source and see what's in the backpack I picked up." He nodded and stood up. Being from district seven, we can both climb trees easily. I let him climb first and he struggled a bit because of his arm but he managed to climb eventually. I followed him up until we were both on a large branch which could hold both our weights. I looked around looking for a lake or river but I saw something I wasn't expecting;

It was a volcano.

"Alex do you see that?" I whispered. He replied by nodded slowly. It was likely that the volcano would erupt and it would be hard to survive. There would probably be something useful near the volcano, but it would be stupid to take that chance. I knew that some idiot would try to get to the volcano and end up dead. Oh well, at least that's one less tribute to worry about. I could imagine the deadly lava running down the side of the volcano and destroying everything and everyone in sight.

Alex interrupted my thoughts by opening my bag and looking inside, there was; A knife, some bread, a bottle filled with water and a sleeping bag. We would have to share the sleeping bag but I didn't mind and he probably didn't either. The cannons were still going of and I could count at least ten people dead. I would see how many people were dead when the anthem was played.

"I can't believe that stupid boy killed Kelly!" I froze.

It was Leonard.

* * *

I looked down and saw Leonard with the district one girl, Ruby. She was blonde like most people from district one. She was carrying a sword in her hand stained with fresh blood. I put my finger to my lip to silence Alex and took my knife in my hand and a small stick in the other. I threw the stick to cause a distraction, it worked! Leonard and Ruby stopped moving and it was easy for me to target them. I decided to hit Ruby and the knife landed on the top of her head. She fell down and the cannon went off a few seconds after. The blood made her blonde her turn a dark red colour. That was my first kill. I realised I had made a mistake, Leonard knew we were here somewhere. I'd given away our cover...

"Ah I see Miss Willow or should I say Mrs Asbury has survived the bloodbath." He said slowly looking round. "Rare thing for district seven girls." I should have killed him first. I could kill him now but we only have one knife left and I didn't want to waste it. I and Alex needed it. Alex pulled out his bow and arrow but I stopped him. If anyone was going to kill Leonard, it had to be me. I was the one that caused Leonard to hate us.

"Mrs Asbury, Come out come out wherever you are!" He taunted. I felt angry but I couldn't do anything, I couldnt use a bow and arrow. I just had to wait for him to go away and that could take a while...

It was getting darker now, I heard the anthem playing in the sky;

Kelly (District one)

Ruby (District two)

William (District four)

Sophia (District five)

Jacob (District five)

Ava (District six)

Mathew (District six)

Mia (District nine)

Ryan (District ten)

Lucy (District Eleven)

Riley (District twelve)

That made eleven dead. Thirteen tributes were left in the arena. No one from three,seven and eight was dead... yet.

Leonard had given up and decided to go find the other career from district one; Sliver. What a stupid name. I wonder what my family was thinking. Mom, dad and Culley were probably heartbroken. Elijah and Burl were probably asking what I was doing. I couldn't let them see me die….

"Honey?" Alex said gently breaking me out of my thoughts again "How long have you liked me? I mean we used to hate each other…"

I couldn't quite put my finger on it…

"Well when you kissed me on the first night, I was confused." I said quietly "And then in the interview I realised that… I loved you." I flushed bright red, it was embarrassing admitting this to Alex and everyone in Panem would be listening!

"I think I started liking you when I realised that we'd be fighting to death pretty soon" he said as he smiled sweetly "All these years hating each other and now we…"

He was interrupted as I pressed my lips on his.


End file.
